


you calm the storms and you give me rest (you hold me in your hands)

by starryJ



Series: love will guide you home [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manager!Sungjin, POUTY Jae, brian is there to save the world, jae is insecure about his body, jae is scared, mark from got7 is mentioned a lot in the beginning, model!jae, photographer!brian, sungjin is both an ass and a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ
Summary: bri:so, someone from “the day” might have contacted mejae groans, but still takes the phone back and blinks, blinks, blinkblinkblinks when he sees the message. “the day” is one of the most famous companies and it’s also one of the richest ones out there. what’s more important, though, is the fact that brian’s been dreaming about getting a photo shoot for any of their collections ever since he himself became a well-known person in the world of photography. suddenly, jae doesn’t feel sleepy at all.(alt: brian's dream is about to come true, but the company wants jae to pose for their new beach collection. his agency gives it a go without asking for his opinion, fully aware of the fact that jae's scared to death of showing his legs to the world, but, somehow, brian makes it better. he always does.)





	you calm the storms and you give me rest (you hold me in your hands)

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't sure about adding another work to that series since it hasn't been doing well, but here i am again - wasting the time i could use for studies on something less important, yet more enjoyable. 
> 
> before you come @ me saying that sungjin is just a manager who doesn't have the right to decide anything, i know that! i know, so i made him SO trustworthy that he actually can :D 
> 
> i'm not gonna write a long note this time, but i would really appreciate your support through comments! please leave kudos and tell me what you think about that one since it's the longest i've written and it took me a while;;; i'm really curious if you enjoyed it.
> 
> thank you for spending time on reading this story, it means a lot to me! also if you find any mistakes, feel free to correct them. english is not my first language, but i'm doing my best~

_You are the light that's leading me to the place_

_Where I find peace again_

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

_Everything - Lifehouse_

it’s three in the morning when jae finally gets into the apartment and closes the door behind him. he sighs, kicking off the shoes and taking off his coat – it was another tiring, yet very important day. to whom exactly that day was important jae doesn’t know, it’s just something that sungjin had said and he himself had to repeat over and over again to some random people.

you see, today he had to attend yet another boring event that was held by a company he’s been signed as a model for. they simply needed him to appear there in their new “classy elegant black coat” and spend the evening at least pretending to enjoy it. he did enjoy it, in fact, because the food was really good and music was fine too, but, more importantly, he got a chance to exchange a few words with THE mark tuan who was now one of the most popular models in the industry.  everyone wanted to work with him because of his undeniable charms, his aura of a cold prince, the way he was able to control his emotions and, well, his looks in general. people kept saying that he was born to be a celebrity, but mark never replied to these sayings – he just smiled and stayed silent, secretly laughing at how everyone was losing their shit over his “cold” aura which was actually just the way he was.

apart from being a famous model mark is also one of brian’s close friends, so jae knows him well enough not to mistake him for a selfish prince who only enjoys breaking others’ hearts. in reality mark is a sweet person, but being talkative is that rare thing he’s not good at, so he hates all the events he has to attend because there he is forced to spend time with people he barely knows and it’s something that makes him feel slightly uncomfortable. fortunately, it’s the only thing he doesn’t love about his super-successful career and he knows that it’s inevitable, so he always puts on his famous poker face expression and does his best to find a familiar face in the crowd of all these influential people.

mark is a bit shy, but still friendly, so he was the one to approach jae when he noticed the older entering the hall. they spent the whole evening together, chatting about anything but the event itself and later tuan even gave him a lift and asked to say hi to brian, so, yes, jae did enjoy it, but now he’s back in reality.

their usually warm and cozy apartment greets jae with silence. he sighs once again and goes straight to the bedroom. he’s too tired to even think about taking a shower, plus he’s been dreaming to go back to their big soft bed’s embrace ever since he had to get up, so letting his face become one with the pillow sounds like the best idea ever. it’s only when he settles comfortably under the blanket and is ready to close his eyes that he remembers the unanswered message from brian.

kang messaged him while he was at the so-called party so he wasn’t able to reply right away and decided to do that later – if it was an emergency, brian would’ve called, so jae didn’t even read the message to resist the temptation to excuse himself and spend a good half an hour in the bathroom just chatting with his lover. now, though, he finally opens the messenger app and looks through the messages that are marked as unread. he’s got a bunch of messages from sungjin, three from jamie and one from mark, but decides to ignore them all and opens his favorite chat only to get as confused as it’s possible for half past three a.m. when being awake is already confusing.

 **bri:** hey i’ve got news

 **bri:** it’s big

 **bri:** god i really hope you’ve opened our chat before seeing sungjin’s messages

 **bri:** just text me when you get home

 **bri:** be careful and have a nice evening

jae blinks sleepily before slowly typing the reply and sending it. he’s not expecting to get a reply any time soon because brian’s in europe again and is probably busy right now, so he puts the phone away and closes his eyes in hopes to just sleep the next day away. his phone buzzes with a notification again and that interrupts his almost successful attempt to escape from tiring and hopeless reality.

 **bri:** so, someone from “the day” might have contacted me

jae groans, but still takes the phone back and blinks, blinks, _blinkblinkblinks_ when he sees the message. “the day” is one of the most famous companies and it’s also one of the richest ones out there. what’s more important, though, is the fact that brian’s been dreaming about getting a photo shoot for any of their collections ever since he himself became a well-known person in the world of photography. suddenly, jae doesn’t feel sleepy at all.

 **jae_park:** oh wow bribri

 **jae_park:** it’s 4 and i’m feeling hella tired but i’m so EGGcited for you!!!

 **jae_park:** like

 **jae_park:** i’m so proud of you, papa sungjin taught you well

 **bri:** wtf sungjin has never taught me anything

 **bri:** but yeah thanks

 **bri:** they offered me to be a photographer for their new collection

 **bri:** beach collection

 **bri:** like swimming shorts and things like that

jae cringes at the mention of swimming shorts and suddenly starts panicking almost out of nowhere. having to pose for a photo shoot in something like swimming shorts or, which is a lot worse, underwear has always been his biggest fear. he doesn’t know when exactly it came to his mind, but it’s been eating him alive ever since. he has nothing to be ashamed of, more so, he’s got nothing to hide because he knows his body is fine (or, as brian says, perfect, but brian’s been dating him for years now, so of course he thinks of it as perfect). still, he doesn’t feel confident enough to show up somewhere wearing clothes that expose his legs – there’s just something about it that he hates, that makes him feel insecure.

a few years ago, when they were on a vacation in spain where jae had no other choice but to wear something really short due to its hot weather, people’s glances at his long legs made him feel truly uncomfortable and he just couldn’t do anything about it. he held onto brian’s hand and cried in the shower after hearing someone whisper that “he must be a nice guy to fuck with”. he didn’t tell brian about that but didn’t let brian get close either, didn’t let brian touch him and kept running away every time their kisses started to become hotter and messier. eventually, brian figured it out, but he didn’t press and just waited for jae to open up, which happened quite soon. it got better with time and he wasn’t afraid to wear shorts in public anymore, but still preferred ripped jeans and comfortable sweatpants. after receiving a call from a modeling agency he decided to never ever agree to pose for photo shoots that would expose his legs to all the people out there.

it’s something he told the ceo of his modeling agency before signing the contract, it was a decision that both brian and the ceo approved of and it worked perfectly well, up until now, as he guesses, because he can already feel what brian is implying here. although he hasn’t said anything yet, jae knows him too damn well, but still decides to let things progress naturally.

 **jae_park:** yay that’s nice i bet they want mark

 **jae_park:** he said hi btw

 **jae_park:** saw him at the event, he’s gotten more handsome and i wonder how he does that

 **jae_park:** never seen him wearing shorts tho but i bet he’d look cool

 **jae_park:** enough talking about mark im so proud of you

 **bri:** they don’t want mark, baby

 **bri:** they want you

“fuck it,” jae hisses and throws the phone away – thankfully, it lands on the pile of his own clothes (mostly sponsored), but it doesn’t stop buzzing and annoying him even from there. he doesn’t feel like sleeping anymore, but he doesn’t want to talk to brian either. he just wants to curl under the blanket and cry himself to sleep because sungjin and brian have definitely teamed up against him this time. 

jae feels betrayed, to say the least. he knows that brian has nothing to do with that because he’s just a photographer who does as told and works with whoever the magazine or the company want, he also knows that only a few people are aware that he and brian have been dating for years now, but it still feels as if brian stabbed him with a knife. his mind tells him that he’s wrong and that it’s childish and silly, but his heart aches from knowing that he will really have to go through this and at that moment he hates both brian and sungjin, who didn’t even bother to ask him first.

he keeps tossing and turning in his bed trying to make himself comfortable again for what feels like hours, but in the end falls asleep thinking about how he’d ignore sungjin for the rest of his life.

he doesn’t see it when the screen lits up with another notification.

 **bri:** i hope you understand that i couldn’t do anything about it. it’s what they told me when i asked them about the model i’ll work with this time. i know you would never agree to do that, so i texted sungjin and he said this

 **bri:**  forwared message: _i trust you enough to be sure that you’ll do your best to make him feel and look good. if it wasn’t you, then i would probably think about it for a while and ask jae too. even though it’s ‘the day’ and declining their offers can simply ruin your career, i wouldn’t agree if it could possibly hurt jae_

 **bri:** please forgive us both

 **bri:** oh btw my plans have changed so i’m coming back soon. omw to the airport now.

 **bri:** i love you

when jae wakes up it’s already lunch time and at first he doesn’t even understand what’s happening. he grew used to getting up earlier than the sun, but today’s one of his rare free days and he just enjoys the warmth of his pillow for a while, not quite leaving the world of dreams. that is until he remembers all the events from last night and almost starts crying at how pathetic and stupid he is. he buries his face deeper in the pillow in hopes to disappear and never come back to earth’s surface again, but then his stomach reminds him that he’s still a human and needs food, so eventually he has to get up.

jae keeps thinking about the upcoming photo shoot as he brushes his teeth and takes a shower, that thought never leaves his mind when he starts miserable attempts to make himself a decent breakfast or at least something that could be called a breakfast, and he begins to feel scared more than annoyed. to all the people out there his fear seems childish and he understands that, but what can he do when his hands start trembling just thinking about having to pose for that collection and then knowing that his pictures are displayed in the malls all around the world?

he eats for as long as possible, fully concentrated on chewing, then washes the dishes and cleans everything he can find in their apartment before returning to bedroom and finally looking through his new messages. jae knows that it’s rude and that he’s being an ass, but he still sends sungjin one short message consisting of just two words – _fuck you_. it’s not that he hates his manager who’s also one of his best friends and someone whom his ceo trusts enough to decide what’s good and bad for him, but he is sure that he has the right to be mad and offensive at least once. he then decides to simply ignore brian’s messages and his existence in general, even though his heart breaks a little after seeing the last phrase. _“i love you,”_ he mouths to himself and at that exact time his phone starts ringing. it’s sudden and it scares jae a bit so he drops it on the bed and runs out of the room as soon as he sees brian’s picture on the screen.

jae misses brian’s voice, misses kissing him and holding his hands, misses talking to brian for hours and just spending time with him, but at the same time he’s not ready to face him yet, not ready to talk about this whole situation, so when the younger arrives home he hides in the bedroom and pretends to be sleeping. brian can easily tell that he’s trying to fool him, but doesn’t say anything and just leaves to unpack his things giving jae more time to get used to his presence.

he continues ignoring brian when kang finally greets jae and doesn’t even look at him back, afraid of suddenly breaking down. it goes on for hours until brian’s had enough of it and he just catches jae by his wrists, doesn’t let him escape again.

jae refuses to meet his eyes and keeps staring at his feet, silent, so brian gently tilts his chin up until jae gives up and looks at him, looking both mad and broken at the same time.

“please talk to me,” is all brian says, still holding his left wrist, and jae almost melts at how concerned he sounds.

“don’t wanna,” jae mumbles in reply and tries to free his hand, but brian doesn’t let go. jae sighs. “if you guys are planning to make me go for that photo shoot, then can you at least leave me alone? i need time to get over the fact that the world’s going to see the part of my body that i’m not showing anyone except you. if you don’t get it, just leave it.”

“hey, how about we actually do sit down and talk about it?” brian asks just because he’s brian and he doesn’t want to see his lover in any kind of pain.

“okay.”

and perhaps that’s something he truly needs, perhaps brian knows him too well, so jae follows him to their kitchen where brian makes him a cup of tea and gives him the sweetest smile before he becomes serious again and starts talking.

“i fully understand why you’re mad at me and why you’re blaming sungjin. you have the right to behave like this because your agency puts you into such situation without a single warning. but if it’s that important for them and if sungjin and your ceo trust me, then maybe you should have some faith in me too?”

jae stays silent because he has nothing to say, he looks away and pouts when brian moves closer to hold his hand.

“jaejae, can you at least give me one honest answer? do you know that i would never hurt you in any possible way?”

jae blinks at that and finally lets himself make an eye contact with brian, who is looking at him with a sad, but hopeful smile, and jae can’t help but nod before he can even think of stopping himself in order to remain in character.

“i know that you hate the whole idea of this photo shoot, but i will be there for you this whole time to make sure everything’s going well and that no one makes you uncomfortable. i promise to do my best as a photographer and as your boyfriend. but i can see that there is something else that bothers you, am i right?”

“there is,” jae admits quietly, but he isn’t sure if he should even talk about it at all. “but it’s stupid.”

“even if so, i want to hear that and help you if it’s possible,” brian lets go of his hand and lazily leans back in the chair. on any other day jae would’ve hit him because he’s just subtly admitted that some of his thoughts are stupid, but this time he doesn’t even notice it.

“you’re right, i’m really scared of the fact that my pictures will be shown everywhere because it’s ‘the day’ and they’re extremely popular worldwide. at the same time i realize that there’s no way out for me now unless i want to ruin my career with my own hands, so i just need to accept it and distract myself from thinking about this whole thing. i know you will take the best pictures, because you’re a professional and you know what you’re doing, but…”

he opens his mouth to continue, but then closes it and blushes, not knowing what to say next. brian doesn’t miss it, he suddenly forgets that he was supposed to keep the distance and kisses jae’s forehead, making the blush on his cheeks grow even deeper.

“go on, baby,” he chuckles to himself when jae pouts at him again for using that nickname.

“i’ve never done anything like this even with you, even for fun. i’m afraid that i won’t be able to control myself in front of all these people, that i will blush like an idiot and that working with me will be difficult since the pictures are going to look awkward. they’re gonna regret choosing me ‘cause they will think i’m hopeless. don’t look at me like that, they have no idea that it’s my fucking biggest fear. you know what i mean?”

“yeah,” brian drinks from jae’s own cup and thinks for a moment. “and what do you suggest? we have four days before the actual photo shoot, so i’m open for ideas.”

“maybe we could… try it together to help me adjust to that feeling and see how it works out. if we do it together, just the two of us, maybe i will be more relaxed later. i don’t want to embarrass myself there and this way it should be easier for me.”

for a few seconds brian just looks at him, pretending to be confused, but jae almost believes it and starts worrying that he said something wrong. he keeps blushing and is now nervously playing with his fingers, but then brian laughs and whispers “you’re so adorable, jaejae” before actually replying to him.

“ask sungjin to find us a studio, preferably for tomorrow. he owes you that much,” he says and jae almost jumps to hug him, but stops in the very last second. brian finds it cute.

“sungjin is an ass, but he has a chance of regaining the title of my friend if the story ends happily,” jae does his best to still look offended, but it doesn’t really work because talking with brian made things seem easier.

he doesn’t know how it always happens, but brian has that power of making him feel better whatever the situation is.

“and what about me? are you still mad at me?”

“i am,” is the quiet reply, but just by his smirk brian can understand that he’s not saying it in a serious way.

jae then sits on the table, almost knocking the half-empty cup over, but still pretending to be the most graceful person in the world. brian can’t help but laugh at that, which earns him another pout from the older.

“but there is something that i really want right now,” he continues, voice getting more and more quiet with each word as brian stands up and positions himself between jae’s legs.

“and what’s that?”

“i want you to kiss me,” and jae doesn’t have to repeat it twice because brian is more than happy to give him that.

“what’s with the sudden confidence?” he asks with a smile when they pull away, jae being left breathless.

“i missed you too damn much,” he manages to whisper before stealing another sweet kiss.

////

sungjin, living up to the title of a good friend, ignores the insulting message jae’s sent him earlier and calls him to say the studio will be free in two hours. the only problem about this call is that it happens at 6 a.m, when both jae and brian are still too sleepy to think straight. what stops jae from throwing his phone across the room is brian kissing his cheek, because he almost melts at that just like butter in the sun.

“morning, babe. you ready to shine today?” brian asks, still holding him tight. this time jae wants to cry because of the warmth and love that brian radiates.

“oh my goodness, don’t talk to me in that voice,” he fake-complains and hides his face in brian’s chest. he feels the latter chuckling more than he hears it.

“you didn’t seem to mind that yesterday.”

“yesterday was different!” jae protests.

he quickly gets up and disappears in the bathroom before brian can come up with an answer. the last thing he hears before turning the water on is brian’s melodic laugh that he loves way too much to ever admit.

however, when they enter the studio, jae starts shaking nervously again, so brian immediately goes to take hold of his hand and intertwines their fingers, giving jae the most reassuring smile of all.

“everything will be fine. it’s just the two of us, so trust me,” he says and waits for jae to nod before going to set up all the necessary things. “you ready?” he asks fifteen minutes later.

at first, jae doesn’t reply at all. he just stares at the equipment as if it was his first time seeing it, then he nods, but shakes his head right after that. he keeps standing there until brian comes closer and kisses him slowly, the kiss sweeter than chocolate, promising that he has nothing to be ashamed or afraid of.

“let’s do this,” jae says, feeling more confident now, but he is reluctant to replace his favorite black jeans with the only pair of shorts he has.

brian waits patiently, knowing how difficult it is for his boyfriend, he doesn’t press and just stands there minding his business and not even looking at jae. a few minutes pass before jae taps him on the shoulder and tells him that now he’s ready.

“it feels so awkward,” he whines when brian starts taking pictures, being all serious now, no hint of smile on his face.

“move your head to the left a bit. yeah, this way, you’re doing fine,” but then brian freezes for a moment and chews on his bottom lip, thinking about something. “i know it’s not easy, but could you please try to look a bit more cheerful? you know, like you’re enjoying it?”

“i can’t!”

“jae, come on, please work with me,” brian sighs. “you look stunning, perfect even, but for their photo shoot we need you to smile, because it’s called ‘fresh summer’ collection. try to think about something nice, focus on that. i know you can do it, i believe in you.”

jae looks at him and suddenly remembers how happy brian was when he got an invitation to work for a magazine for the first time. it was almost five years ago, but it was his first time actually working with people, not taking pictures of nature and sending them everywhere in hopes that they will be published one day, so jae still remembers it clearly. and now he’s a professional, even though he’d never agree with this statement, getting ready for a photo shoot of his dream. his eyes still shine whenever he’s working and at that moment jae realizes that this photo shoot is important not only to “the day” and his agency, but to brian as well, and to him it seems to be the most important of them all. and yet brian stands there, making sure that jae feels comfortable enough and giving up on his own excitement because of jae’s fear.

“i love you,” he blurts out and brian is taken aback. he just stand still holding the camera, mouth open, because jae is smiling.

he is smiling so wide and happily that brian is absolutely sure everyone will believe his “love for summer”, because now jae looks like the little sunshine. there’s no need to say that these pictures turn out amazing even though it is an unofficial photo shoot, which means jae isn’t wearing any make up and his hair is not styled at all. just him and his bright smile.

“you were born to be a model, jaejae,” brian says later when they cuddle on the couch after looking through the pictures. “but what made you change your mind? it was so sudden and there seemed to be absolutely no reason for it.”

“it’s all because you’re such a good photographer,” jae giggles and kisses his nose.

“i’ll take that as a compliment.”

“you better do, because without you it’d be impossible. i’m still worried about people’s reaction, though.”

“don’t be. they’re gonna love you and this new collection too. and if there is any hate on your body, just have sungjin tell them to fuck off, he’s so good at that,” brian’s back at it with his sly smile, making jae feel once again that he’s fallen for a part-time human, full-time fox.

“woah, brian kang swearing! such an exclusive show!”

“shut up, silly,” brian laughs and pretends to get up and leave, but jae uses his secret weapon and pouts.

“don’t go yet, i want to have you as my pillow,” he says and brian rolls his eyes, asking him to shut up again, but still comes back and lets jae’s head rest on his shoulder. “oh, make me then.”

“you’re insufferable, jae.”

“but you love me.”

“i do.”

“good, because i love you too. wouldn’t be so nice to find out that you love someone else after seven years of being in a relationship, right?”

“can we just get to the kissing part already?”

and when he finally closes the distance, jae thinks for the n-th time today that he’s truly blessed to have someone like brian by his side. _brian is everything._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
